


"You picked up a kid on the way home?"

by No_Sorry



Series: Grayson, Analine, and their new child. :) [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grayson and Analine are married, I hate tagging, M/M, Other, analine kidnapped the child lol, it's a gay thing, the child honestly doesn't care about being kidnapped, they've accepted it, uh they gay, yes analine and grayson have matching swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Sorry/pseuds/No_Sorry
Summary: It's just Grayson and Analine learning how to take care of a child. :|
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, i - Relationship
Series: Grayson, Analine, and their new child. :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172663
Comments: 1





	1. “Well kid, almost every gay should have a sword of their own. :)”

**Author's Note:**

> Grayson and Analine are my ocs. Greyson uses he/him pronouns and Analine uses all pronouns. :)

“You found a child in the woods and brought them home with you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I- Analine you can’t just snatch a child from the woods.”

“Well, why not!?”

“I- Its- Its considered kidnapping Analine!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Do you have a name little one?”

“No.”

“Oh, do you have a name you’d like to go by?”

“Hmm… No.”

“Alright, we’ll work on that later..."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uhhh, kid, what’s your favorite color?”

“I don’t know….. blue?”

“Alright, blue it is.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Is that a sword?”

“Uh, yes? Why?”

“Why do you have a sword?”

“Well kid, almost every gay should have a sword of their own. :)”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey little one, do you like mac n’ cheese?”

“What’s that?”

“..... You poor child..”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. "Ana please.."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grayson is done with Ana's shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them, after I develop their relationship with the first kid who has no name yet, i might add another kid cause im constantly making characters lol.

"Analine what are you doing?"

"Yes."

"I-... Are you gluing something to the wall!? What even is that??"

"Art." 

"Ana, babe, honey, no.... that's a-... I don't even know what that is. Just please don't glue it on the wall..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Babe?

Yes?-

-uh, do you happen to have the shopping list?

...-   
Did you go to the store   
without the shopping list?-

-...  
-maybe?... 

...-  
I'm not helping you.-

-what? Please?!

No.-

-mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have a question?"

"Yeah kid?"

"What's with your love for Mac and Cheese?"

"... Kid, I'll tell ya' right now. Mac and Cheese is the way to anyone's heart. Trust me."

"...Okay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have little motivation lol

**Author's Note:**

> Grayson and Analine are my ocs. Greyson uses he/him pronouns and Analine uses all pronouns. :)


End file.
